


Forced R&R

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping In, Tumblr Prompt, affectionate moments prompt, alarm clock sabotage, endearing threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: The life of a spy isn’t for the faint of heart. The hours are long, and the benefits in short supply. Sometimes, it takes an act of sabotage to get a day off.





	Forced R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on Tumblr by the lovel Tishinada for the affectionate moments challenge. She chose: Accidentally Sleeping In for Zolah/Vector/Theron.
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Word Count:** 718

Theron jerked awake when a weight smashed him in the mouth. He grunted and ran his tongue over his teeth to test for blood. Peeking one eye open, Theron took in the light blue wrist that laid across his face. 

Zolah had a tendency to sleep everywhere. Her nocturnal antics had forced Theron from his bed more than once. During those nights, he’d slipped from their room to sneak into Vector’s. It had happened so often that the Joiner kept a spare pillow for him now. At first, it had been awkward sliding into the other man’s bed, but Vector simply chuckled his understanding and moved over. 

Removing Zolah’s arm from Theron’s body proved to be difficult. No sooner than he placed it by her side, then the Chiss flung it back into his face. Theron sighed, considered his options, then ran his tongue along the inside of her wrist. Zolah hissed, snatching her arm away to rub it against Theron’s chest.

“Damn it,” Zolah growled. “I hate when you do that.”

Theron yawned, then tucked one arm behind his head. “I use the weapons available to me.”

Zolah rolled over with a huff, and Theron stretched. His elbow bumped something warm, and he glanced to the right to find Vector blinking sleepily at him. It took a moment for Theron’s mind to clear long enough to register the oddity of the Joiner in the same bed as he and Zolah.

“Morning?” Theron said stupidly.

Vector yawned, covering his mouth with long, manicured fingers, before blinking again. “It would seem so.”

Theron searched for the memories of the night before. This was the first time that all three had woken in the same bed, and now that he was more alert, it was a bit tighter than previously estimated. Not that Theron minded, per se, which was just...weird. “Um, I’m a little fuzzy on the details.” Theron was almost certain that he was dressed. At least wearing a pair of boxers, for sure.

Vector rolled gracefully onto his back and yawned again. The Joiner’s brows furrowed at the ceiling while he clicked his tongue. Theron realized his own felt like sandpaper, a tell-tale sign that he’d drank way too much the night before. “We,” Vector paused, then lifted the blanket to check his own state of dress. Theron purposefully didn’t look. Lowering the fabric without comment, Vector continued. “We are unsure, apart from the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol.”

“Would you two shut up,” Zolah growled again. Both men angeled to stare at her bare back, then glanced at one another again.

Theron looked at the chrono to find a blank display, and panic stabbed through him. “Kriff, what time is it?”

Vector leaned over the edge of the bed to fish for his handheld. “1000, apparently.”

Theron scrambled away from the warmth of Zolah and Vector’s combined body heat with a curse. He regretted it the moment his bare feet touched the stone floor. “Why didn’t the alarm wake us?” He rushed around the room, gathering clothes for the day and preparing items for a shower.

Meanwhile, Vector crouched by the bedside table in a pair of sleep pants. He dug behind the headboard, then returned with the naked end of a plug. “We believe this was done purposefully.”

A boot hit the wall next to Theron’s head, and both men looked back at their Chiss lover. Zolah pushed herself upright, short, black hair an impressive array of tangles, and glared. “I did it. We’re taking the day off.” Theron opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it when Zolah lifted the other boot. With a light chuckle, Vector slid back into bed, moving over to lay next to his wife.

Theron considered sneaking out after they fell back to sleep, but Zolah’s sharp retort banished it from his mind. “You  _ will  _ rest today, Theron.” Though her voice was muffled by the pillow, it brokered no argument.

Sighing, Theron dropping his clothes and toiletries on the desk to join them under the blankets. He settled on the edge, and tried to keep his mind from cataloging all the things he needed to get done. Maybe if he just--

“Vector,” Zolah muttered. “Do me a favor and procure Theron’s datapad. I meant what I said.”


End file.
